Dangereuse idylle
by duneline
Summary: Carl Jenkins est la cible de la reine des insectes...Slash/Yaoi. Carl/Robert.
1. Chapter 1

« Idylle en plein conflit » :

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Paul Verhoven.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Synopsys de « Starships Troopers : Les chroniques. » :

Basées sur les personnages du film « Starships troopers », les « Chroniques des Durs de Razak » relatent les campagnes menées par l'escouade de Gene Razak, lieutenant émérite et respecté par ses troopers ( les rocness de Razak) à travers les planètes contre les insectes.

Les membres de cet escouade sont : Brutto, le sergent, Gossard, le mécanicien, Doc, Johnny Rico, Dizzie Flores et le télépathe et télékinesiste Carl Jenkins.

Robert Higgins, jeune diplômé de journalisme, est chargé de les suivre tout le long de leurs combats contre les insectes.

Cette fiction prend, comme contexte, le milieu du conflit. Elle se situe entre la campagne Hydora et Klendathu.

Bonne lecture !

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Clochait et n'entrait pas dans le cadre de la guerre contre les insectes sanguinaires de l'espace.

Jenkins, les sourcils froncés, l'air préoccupé, avait le regard levé vers le soleil de Tophet et son front se plissa : Oui, un élément n'allait pas.

Le jeune empathe ne put étendre son analyse plus profondément car une sensation, familière, vint picoter sa nuque. Des images brouillées lui parvinrent au cerveau, tel des flashbacks d'une situation à venir.

Se baissant, saisissant son arme, il hurla :

« -Insectes ! Ils arrivent ! »

De suite, le reste de l'escouade imita Carl et se mettant à couvert, scruta l'horizon. Le lieutenant Razac abaissa la visière de son casque et malgré le viseur, ne distingua rien dans le ciel. Mais il ne mit pas en doute l'alerte de Jenkins, car plus d'une fois, celui-ci leur avait sauvé la vie.

Brutto et Gossard s'échangèrent un regard dubitatif et éloquent quant aux perfomances de leur télépathe. Mais des bourdonnements, déchirant le silence de Tophet et les masses ailées des insectes se profilèrent à l'horizon.

Un escadron d'insectes ailées et hostiles plongea en direction de l'escouade et commença à cracher des dards venimeux et acérés.

« -Feu à volonté ! » Ordonna le lieutenant Razac, en tirant vivement sur leurs ennemis.

Rico, Florès et Brutto obéirent et arrosèrent les insectes de tirs nourris. Higgins, lâchant sa caméra, s'armant de son automatique, contribua, avec hardiesse, courage et maladresse, à la débacle des insectes.

Débacle ? Comme sur les précédentes planètes, ces « bourdons » étaient coriaces et sous les balles des troopers, devenaient plus virulents que jamais. S'amassant en une horde monstrueuse, ils répliquèrent par des jets violents de dards et de venins.

« -Doc, balles à plasma ! » Cria Razac, en constatant que l'escouade allait être submergé par le nombre.

Doc, sanglé dans son maraudeur, visa soigneusement avant de déclencher des projectiles à plasma. Ceux-ci créèrent un mur de feu infranchissable pour les insectes et donnèrent un répit de dix minutes. Suffisant pour une demande d'évacuation.

…..

Avisant une falaise, Razac ordonna à l'escouade de se réfugier sur sa hauteur. Higgins, bon dernier, se mit à escalader la falaise, soufflant et suant. A l'école de journalisme, il n'avait eu guère le loisir de faire du sport.

Une carence impardonnable sur le terrain, en particulier, avec les « durs » de Razac qui tolérait le journaliste.

Carl terminait son ascension lorsque soudain, il se pencha vers Higgins et s'exclama :

« -Attention, Higgins ! Piège ! »

Higgins s'immobilisa, paniqué et levant la tête, il vit Rico épauler son arme et viser en dessous de lui. Une chose frôla le pied de Robert qui, affolé et dégouté, aperçut une espèce de « punaise » géante qui agitait ses pinces dans sa direction.

Ayant acquis des réflexes à force de fréquenter les troopers, le jeune homme saisit son automatique et pressa la gâchette. Mais la balle alla se ficher à côté de l'insecte qui, à l'aide de ses pinces, attrapa Higgins par les pieds et le traina derrière lui.

« -A l'aide ! Il m'emporte ! » Appela Higgins, qui se débattait.

Florès et Rico, avec une corde, descendirent en rappel la falaise et encercla la « punaise » et l'infortuné journaliste.

« -Cesse de bouger, Higgins ! Recommanda la jeune femme, en tentant de trouver un bon angle de visée. Ou je te tire dessus ! »

Robert essaya de ne plus esquisser un mouvement, tâche peu aisée et compliquée par la course de l'insecte qui avait décidé de l'emmener dans un tunnel. Mais Rico réussit à atteindre la « punaise », contrariant le plan de celle –ci qui libéra Higgins.

Le jeune homme crut son calvaire fini. L'air épouvanté et inquiet de Florès l'alarma et le journaliste se sentit pris dans un étau de fer.

« -Non ! Au secours ! » Hurla-t-il, s'égosillant.

Un « bourdon » , surgi d'où on ne sait, s'était emparé d'Higgins avec ses pattes et l'emportait dans les airs. Les armes de Gossard, de Razac et de Brutto entrèrent en action et touché en plein vol, l'insecte dut relâcher Higgins qui, dans un cri de terreur, faisait une chute libre de plusieurs mètres.

Sous l'impuissance de ces camarades.

…..

Carl se concentra et tendant sa main vers Higgins, serrant des dents, les yeux fermés, amortit la chute du jeune brun par la force de son esprit. La sueur se fut sur ses traits fins de blond et ses efforts accentuèrent la pâleur, naturelle et délicate, de son teint.

Ne contrôlant pas encore ses pouvoirs, Jenkins ne put déterminer le point de chute de Robert et ce dernier atterrit, assez brutalement, sur son sauveur.

Carl n'eut que le temps de rouvrir ses yeux, d'attraper Higgins dans ses bras et de basculer en arrière, s'effondrant sur le sol de Tophet.

Un éclair traversa l'esprit très réceptif du jeune blond et les yeux bleus du troopers s'écarquillèrent devant l'évidence de la solution.

« -Ca va, vous deux ? S'enquit Rico, qui accourait vers ses deux amis. Carl, tu vas bien ? Carl ! »

L'appel angoissé de son meilleur ami arracha Carl de ses pensées et rejetant Higgins au loin, le jeune télépathe n'eut aucun regard pour le journaliste auquel il avait sauvé la vie. Il s'éloigna, sans répondre à la question de Rico perplexe.

Déconcerté par le comportement brusque et inexplicable de Jenkins, Higgins le suivit des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal. Il croisa le regard intelligent et impénétrable du lieutenant Razac et se sentit mal à l'aise. Ignorant les raisons de l'examen du troopers.

….

A bord de leur vaisseau d'évacuation, Rico, installé au côté de Carl, le dévisageait. Le jeune blond était demeuré silencieux depuis le sauvetage de Robert.

« -Parle-moi, Carl. Fit Rico, doucement. Quelque chose te tracasse. Je te connais bien pour le voir. »

Carl, aux sollicitations anxieuses de son ami et indifférent aux interrogations muettes de Dizzie, n'opposa qu'un visage indéchiffrable et buté.

Higgins se tourna vers le télépathe et fut surpris de lire de la colère, des reproches dans les yeux bleus de Carl à son égard.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Carl a l'air d'avoir des reproches à l'encontre du « paperboy » Higgins.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

Sitôt la navette repartie vers le vaisseau « Valley Forge », en orbite autour de Tophet, les troopers quittèrent leurs armures et apprécièrent de pouvoir respirer sans leurs casques.

Gossard, Doc et le sergent Brutto se retirèrent dans la salle des machines et le lieutenant Razak alla faire son rapport dans ses quartiers. Higgins fila vers sa salle de communication où il finaliserait ses images et son reportage.

Carl, muré dans son silence, rentra dans le dortoir où il s'assit, les jambes pendantes, sur sa couchette. Il manifesta sa contrariété, par un air renfrogné, à Johnny et Dizzy qui l'avaient suivi, bien déterminés à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« -Je ne suis pas stupide, Carl. Fit Rico, décidé et d'une voix ferme. Quelque chose t'agace au sujet de notre journaliste. »

Carl essaya de le dissuader de continuer sur ce domaine, en s'affalant sur le lit et en détournant la tête vers le mur. Mais Johnny, obstiné, s'approcha du jeune télépathe et nullement découragé ou intimidé par l'hostilité de son ami, le força à rencontrer son regard.

Dizzy, les bras croisés, en faisait de même.

« -Je ne suis pas fan de coïncidences. S'expliqua Rico, exposant ses idées. Ces jours-ci, Higgins a été souvent l'objet d'attaques des arachnides, de riffleurs et des skinnies. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où il aurait pu être tué mais non, les insectes tentent de l'enlever. Vivant. »

Carl daigna, enfin, accorder son attention à ses amis et se redressant, il soupira, contrit et résigné :

« -Robert et moi, nous sortons ensembles. J'ai promis à Higgins de tenir notre relation secrète et nous nous sommes montrés très discrets. Mais je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences ! Je ne suis plus capable de le protéger ! Les Arachnides veulent m'atteindre à travers Higgins ! »

…..

La souffrance et l'impuissance de Jenkins transparaissaient à chaque mot et le jeune blond, honteux de s'être ainsi épanché, se cacha le visage sous ses mains.

Dizzy s'installa aux côtés de son ami et avec gentillesse, lui entoura les épaules de ses bras. Elle fut remerciée par un sourire de gratitude et las de Carl qui n'osait regarder Johnny.

« -Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Reprocha Rico, vexé du peu de confiance de son meilleur ami. Tu as cru que j'allais te juger parce que tu sors avec un homme ? Je vaux mieux que ça, Carl. »

Carl perçut la déception de Johnny dans le ton de sa voix, sentant la culpabilité l'envahir.

« -Pardon. S'excusa-t-il, penaud. Mais j'avais promis à Higgins… »

Johnny ne désira pas accabler plus son ami et se détendant, il déclara, bravement et souriant :

« -Dorénavant, tu n'auras plus de soucis à te faire ! Higgins est un Roughneck et l'un des notres. On veillera sur lui et gare aux insectes qui oseront s'en prendre à lui ! »

Dizzy approuva, avec un clin d'œil :

« -Compte sur nous, Carl ! Les Roughnecks s'entraident ! »

Un plaisir et une fierté immense d'avoir de pareils amis emplirent le jeune blond qui sourit, rayonnant de soulagement. Après une ultime tape dans le dos du télépathe, Johnny et Dizzy se rendirent au mess.

…..

Higgins, timidement, pénétra dans le dortoir. Incertain de l'accueil de son petit-ami, il fut soulagé de le voir sourire chaleureusement à son entrée.

« -Viens, Robert. Appela Carl, tendrement et en tendant la main. C'est dingue ! Cela fait deux mois qu'on est ensemble et tu es toujours aussi timide ! »

Le jeune brun rougit et vint se blottir sur les genoux du blond. Il riva ses yeux marrons dans ceux, clairs et si limpides, du télépathe et murmura :

« -Tu n'es plus fâché après moi, Carl ? Je ferai des efforts pour mieux me défendre. Je te promets de ne plus être un fardeau pour toi. Mais ne me demande pas de rentrer sur Terre, s'il te plait ! »

Abasourdi par cette supplique, Carl demeura sans réaction une longue minute puis il comprit. Il lut de la crainte, de l'angoisse dans les yeux si beaux de Robert et ému, il posa un doigt apaisant sur les lèvres du journaliste.

« -Je n'étais pas en colère après toi. Confia-t-il, désolé. Excuse-moi si je me suis montré si froid tout à l'heure. J'étais énervé contre moi-même : Je n'ai pas su te protéger. A cause de mon conflit avec la reine des Arachnides, tu es en danger. Tu es ma faiblesse, Higgins… »

Sur ces mots, Carl embrassa, fougueusement, Higgins et l'allongea sur sa couchette.

« -Personne ne nous dérangera. » Assura-t-il, en sondant les esprits de ses camarades.

Robert, avec un sourire coquin, le ramena à lui…

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Jenkins et Higgins sont ensemble. Le reste de l'escouade semble bien accepter ce fait et sont prêts à protéger le journaliste de la reine des Arachnides.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

La chaleur étouffante de la jungle luxuriante de Tesca, nouvelle planête infestée par les insectes, rendait la marche épuisante et usante pour les troopers.

Vêtus légèrement et pouvant, enfin, respirer un air non recyclé, les « Durs de Razak » étaient tout de même éprouvés par la moiteur de l'atmosphère de cette planête.

Seul T'Phaï, anciennement colonel des Skinnies sur Tophet, paraissait à l'aise dans la chaleur lourde de ce climat. Son peuple ayant besoin du soleil et d'une haute température pour vivre.

Débarrassés des parasites qui contrôlaient leurs cerveaux et libérés par les troopers, les Skinnies s'étaient ralliés à la cause des Terriens : L'éradication des insectes et de leur reine.

Robert, concentré sur le colonel T'Phaï et enthousiasmé de pouvoir filmer un Skinnie, filmait leur nouveau camarade de combat et commentait, bien fort, sa fascination et son émerveillement sur les capacités guerrières de l'extra-terrestre.

Pris par ses éloges et son admiration, il ne vit pas Carl s'attarder volontairement et rentrer dans le champs de vision de la caméra.

« -Je crois bien que je vais finir par être jaloux. Annonça Jenkins, sur un ton boudeur et l'air mécontent. Tu veux que nous te laissons seul avec lui ? »

Higgins, voyant la contrariété de son amant, culpabilisa et immédiatement, focalisa sa caméra sur Carl.

« -Excuse-moi ! Fit-il, contrit. Souris, mon ange ! La postérité doit avoir une bonne image de celui qui a explosé un cerveau ! Sans une arme ! Rien qu'avec l'aide de ses supers pouvoirs de télékinesiste ! »

Mais Carl, avant la fin des louanges de son petit-ami, lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle et rejoignant Rico et Florès, adressa un tendre sourire à Robert.

« -Je plaisantais ! Lança-t-il, taquin. Continue ton reportage sur T'Phaï, Higgins ! »

Higgins oublia ,rapidement, sa frustration de ne pas avoir perçu la taquinerie de son petit-ami et se reconcentra sur son sujet de reportage.

Soudain, Carl mit un genoux à terre, épaula son arme et cria :

« -Arachnides ! »

…..

Vivement, Razak imita Jenkins et mettant son scanner en route, il scruta les arbres et les fourrés : Des Arachnides, suivies par une colonne d'araignées, accouraient vers eux dans une vitesse prodigieuse.

Razak effectua un geste de la main et les troopers apprétèrent leurs automatiques, attendant l'ordre de faire feu. Evaluant la distance qui les séparait de leurs ennemis, le lieutenant leva, lentement, une main et ordonna :

« -Feu à volonté ! »

Les automatiques entrèrent en action et la première slave éradiqua les insectes les plus proches. Mais ces derniers, kamikazes et téméraires, continuèrent leur avancée et rispostèrent. Ils obligèrent les Roughnecks à reculer de leur position.

Higgins tirait et faisait un carton avec son arme, assisté du colonel T'Phaï qui excellait dans l'art d'abattre des araignées.

Surgissant du ciel, suspendues à leur fil aux branches des arbres, des petites araignées crachèrent leur venin sur les troopers. Devant faire face sur deux fronts, presqu'encerclés, les « Durs de Razak » cherchaient à briser la ligne de l'ennemi.

Ils oublièrent Higgins qui, acculé près d'un arbre géant, par deux Arachnides, essayait de faire à la situation.

…

Subitement, un cri, un hurlement déchirant plutôt, emplit le cerveau de Carl et le fit se ployer sous la puissance et l'intensité de l'alarme.

Le jeune télépathe, les larmes aux yeux, la tête douloureuse, localisa la source de l'appel et se frayant un chemin vers Higgins, il lança à Rico :

« -Il ne faut pas qu'ils aient Higgins ! Il est la cible de l'attaque ! »

Rico, entendant cela, courut dans la direction de Robert dont l'arme était vide et visant soigneusement, abattit les deux Arachnides qui menaçaient le journaliste.

Jenkins, Florès et le reste de l'escouade les rejoignirent aussitôt et protégeant Robert, mitraillèrent sans cesse. Mettant leurs ennemis en déroute.

Une émotion submergea Jenkins qui faillit se déconnecter de la réalité. Le jeune trooper se gifla mentalement, récupérant ses esprits.

Serrant des dents, une rage immense déferlant en lui, Carl continua de neutraliser les araignées et murmura, déterminé :

« -Non ! Moi vivant, vous ne l'aurez pas ! »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Jenkins a découvert un secret concernant Higgins, son amant.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 4 :

Les « Kamikazes » ne cessaient de cracher leurs dards et leurs venins sur les troopers qui les arrosaient de feu nourri. L'escouade aérienne soutenaient l'infanterie mobile et faisaient des brèches parmi les rangs Arachnides.

Pourtant, il en venait toujours plus. Une jeune soldat, mettant son scanner en fonction, calcula le nombre d'insectes restant sur la colline de Klendathu, planète mère des Arachnides. Elle pinça des lèvres, réfléchit et fit signe à son escouade de se replier.

La navette de récupération, pilotée par le lieutenant Ibanez, était prête à les recueillir. L'escouade monta à bord et son lieutenant allait rejoindre ses hommes lorsqu'un Arachnide, surgie de nulle part, l'attrapa par une jambe.

« -Son of bitch ! Hurla-t-elle, en dégommant la pince qui la retenait. J'ai horreur des araignées et des insectes en tout genre ! Vous me foutez le cafard et la meilleure thérapie est de vous rayer de la surface de l'univers ! »

L'Arachnide, surpris par la hargne de la jeune femme, dut la relâcher, une pince en moins. Il fut achevé par les hommes de la jeune lieutenant.

« -Blue leader à Bêta leader. Fit la radio de la jeune femme, à bord de la navette. Vous me recevez ? »

La jeune femme eut un soupir las : Elle n'aimait guère Intel et les « huiles » de la Sicon, ainsi que le commandant de la flotte, Marlow.

Un imbécile invétéré selon elle. Mais résignée, la jeune femme accepta de prendre la communication :

« -Je vous reçois, Blue Leader. Ici, lieutenant Cissy. A vous, Blue Leader. »

La mine de la jeune femme se renfrogna sous les consignes de leur commandant en chef.

…

Des éclats de voix, véhéments et furieux, chargeaient le bureau de Razak d'électricité. Le leader d'Alpha Team, debout derrière son bureau, l'air sévère et déterminé, écoutait les protestations de Robert Higgins.

« -Non ! Refusa Robert, catégorique. Non, je ne partirai pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me renvoyer sur Terre ! Je ne quitterai pas Carl ! Non ! »

Razak échangea un furtif regard avec Carl et un soupçon s'insinua dans l'esprit du journaliste.

Les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité et une nuance de peine, le jeune reporter se tourna vers son petit-ami et vit, sans doute possible, la confirmation que Jenkins avait sa part dans cette décision.

« -Carl, je t'en prie ! Supplia Robert, la voix tremblante et les yeux brillants. Tu m'avais promis ! Laisse-moi rester près de toi, s'il te plait ! »

Jenkins, les traits défaits, ne sut que dire à la supplique de son amour. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, se retenant d'esquisser un geste tendre envers son petit-ami. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et voyant cela, Robert se jeta dans les bras de son télépathe. Il sanglota, doucement et silencieusement, pris de remords d'avoir causé de la souffrance chez Carl.

« -Je suis désolé, Higgins. Murmura Gene Razak, d'un ton plein de sollicitude. Mais votre présence met aussi en danger mon escouade tant que vous restez la cible des insectes. Je me dois de protéger mon équipe. »

Acceptant, enfin, son réaffectation sur Terre, Higgins ne songea plus à protester. Il désirait profiter de la tendresse et de la présence de Carl, avant son départ pour la Terre.

…..

La porte s'ouvrit, avec fracas et heurta le mur du bureau de Razak, avec violence. Interloqués, les trois hommes découvrirent une jeune femme, aux cheveux courts et d'un noir bleuté, sur le seuil de l'entrée.

L'uniforme des troopers ne pouvait dissimuler la beauté sculpturale et harmonieuse de cette dernière dont les traits, gracieux et réguliers, et les yeux, bleux azurs, foudroyaient Razak.

« -Bon ! Dit-elle, d'une voix froide et mécontente. Dites-moi de qui dois-je être la baby-sitter ? »

Higgins se réfugia plus dans les bras de Jenkins qui lui sourit pour le rassurer. Le télépathe avait sondé l'esprit de la jeune femme et savait qu'elle était un élément sûr et hors pair de l'infanterie mobile.

« -Désolé, mon lieutenant. S'excusa un Gossard, hors de souffle. Mais je n'ai pu l'empêcher de rentrer ! »

La jeune femme eut une moue de mépris à l'égard du caporal Gossard et riva ses yeux à ceux de Gene.

« -Lieutenant Cissy. Se présenta-t-elle, en faisant le salut règlementaire. Veuillez pardonner mon entrée un peu…Irrespectueux, lieutenant Razak. Mon escouade a été affectée à la sécurité d'un de vos membres. Robert Higgins. »

Gene, qui appréciait les personnalités affirmées, ne lui tint pas rigueur et lui rendit le salut. Il intercepta l'admiration émerveillée de son caporal Gossard pour la jeune femme mais ne commenta pas.

« -Higgins, voici votre garde du corps. » Annonça-t-il, simplement, en désignant le jeune journaliste au leader de Bêta Team.

La jeune femme le jaugea sans un mot et indifférente à l'admiration de Gossard, salua le journaliste avant de dire :

« -Venez avec moi pour le briefing, « Paper-Boy ». »

…..

A travers l'immense baie vitrée du mess du vaisseau, Jenkins, debout, les doigts touchant le verre glacé, suivait l'évolution de la navette qui emportait Higgins vers la Terre.

Johnny, auprès de lui, perçut l'inquiétude de son ami et posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Carl, il affirma :

« -Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Cissy et son escouade sont les meilleurs. Après nous, bien sûr ! »

Carl, bien qu'angoissé, parvint à rire de la boutade de Rico. Il sentit la présence de Dizzy et le soutien, inconditionnel, de ses amis.

« -Merci d'être là pour moi. Remercia-t-il, ému, sans quitter des yeux la navette. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir ! »

Dizzy allait le charrier quand sous l'expression horrifiée de Jenkins, un tir de plasma atteignit la navette et le réduisit à une boule de feu.

« -Non ! Hurla Carl, en s'effondrant à genoux. Non ! Pas Robert ! Non ! »

Une immmense haine et de souffrance éclata dans le cerveau de Carl qui s'écroula, inconscient, aux pieds de ses amis.

…

Doc ressortit de la salle d'examen, la mine sombre. Il secoua la tête en direction de Rico, de Florès, de Brutto, de Gossard et de Razak.

« -L'encéphalogramme de son cerveau est plat. Fit Doc, amer et triste. Aucune activité des synapses. Je suis navré mais Carl Jenkins est en état végétatif. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Higgins serait mort, ainsi que toute l'escouade de notre lieutenant Cissy ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 5 :

Les troopers, rassemblés autour de la capsule médicale de Carl, en silence, lui faisaient leurs adieux. Têtes baissées et l'expression résignée. Johnny contemplait son meilleur ami et son cœur se serra, de colère et d'impuissance, de le voir réduit ainsi : Un légume.

Soudain, un appel confus et empli de parasites brisa le recueillement de l'escouade Alpha :

« -Ceci est un sos ! Notre navette a été déviée de sa trajectoire et nous sommes cernés par les Arachnides ! Ici, lieutenant Cissy de l'escouade Bêta ! Je répête : Demande renforts et évacuation immédiate ! »

Le reste du message se perdit parmi des cris, des crépitements de tirs nourris et d'interférences magnétiques.

Johnny tressaillit, levant la tête vers leur lieutenant et vit la même incompréhension dans les yeux de son supérieur.

« -Localisez le signal, Gossard ! Décida Razak, après une seconde de réflexion. Sergent Brutto, nous partons ! Mission de secours ! »

Gossard, sans attendre, triangula l'appel et les autres membres de l'Alpha team, comme un seul homme, se précipitèrent vers l'armurerie et leurs vestiaires. Ils étaient pressés d'en découdre avec les insectes et de percer le mystère de la survie de la navette d'Higgins !

Enfilant son uniforme, Johnny eut une brève pensée pour son ami et serra des dents : Il allait pouvoir faire payer aux Arachnides l'état de Carl !

…..

A l'instant où la navette de secours, pilotée par Barcolow et le lieutenant Ibanez, commençait à faire rugir ses feux, l'image du commandant Marlow apparut sur l'écran de télécommunication.

Ce dernier, l'air fermé, fusilla Gene Razak qui ne baissa pas le regard.

« -Vous n'irez nulle part. Avertit le commandant de la flotte fédérale, sèchement. Cette mission n'est pas autorisée : Ce message est un piège ! Vous l'avez vu comme nous tous, lieutenant Razak. La navette a explosé ! Il n'y a pas eu de survivants ! »

Dixy voulut protester mais le lieutenant Razak la devança, en s'adressant au pilote Barcolow, par sa radio :

« -Décollez, major Barcolow ! La communication avec le commandant est très défectueuse ! »

Le major Barcolow, non dupe et toujours prêt à secourir les troopers, acquiesça, d'un ton léger et détaché :

« -Décollage imminent ! Préparez-vous aux turbulences ! »

L'attitude désinvolte du pilote détendit l'ambiance et les Roughnecks eurent un soupir de soulagement : Ils n'allaient pas abandonner un trooper dans le pétrin !

…

Johnny, en pointe de la formation, avançait lentement et avec précaution dans l'immense grotte souterraine : Alpha team était en plein territoire ennemi et ne bénéficiait d'aucunes couvertures pour assurer leurs arrières. Ni terrestre et ni aérienne.

La lampe de son casque éclaira une arme abandonnée et le jeune trooper sut qu'il était dans la bonne direction. Il continua de progresser le long du tunnel sombre et aux parois rocheux.

Brusquement, l'escouade s'immobilisa. Horrifiés par la scène qui se présentait devant eux, les Roughnecks ne purent réagir durant un laps de temps important.

Momifiés dans des cocons translucides, les soldats de l'escouade Bêta paraissaient émaciés et inconscients. Autour des captifs, s'affairaient des petites araignées fébriles et appliquées.

« -Robert ! » S'écria Johnny, en s'élançant vers le jeune journaliste.

Higgins, à genoux, les yeux clos et les bras englués dans une espèce de carcan gélatineux, ne bougea pas au cri de Rico.

Doc vint, prestement, examiner le jeune reporter et son front se fit soucieux et perplexe, en même temps.

« -Qu'y a-t-il, Doc ? S'enquit Dixy, inquiète du mutisme de celui-ci. Comment va-t-il ? »

Doc, conservant le silence, réexamina Higgins et son visage devint profondément incrédule.

« -Il est anémié, lui et…Le fœtus. » Finit-il par annoncer, d'un ton hésitant et halluciné.

Dixy ne put exprimer sa stupeur car les Arachnides ,qui, jusque là, les avaient ignorés, décidèrent de passer à l'attaque.

…

La vitre de la capsule de soin se fracassa, alertant les pilotes de la navette médicale et Carl, lentement et sous les yeux étonnés de ces derniers, s'y extirpa.

Une expression de rage froide sur ses traits, le jeune télépathe se dirigea vers le cokpit de la navette et tendit la main vers les deux pilotes.

Aussitôt, ceux-ci se tordirent de douleur et dans un hurlement effroyable, s'évanouirent.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Higgins servirait d'incubateur à un alien ?

Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Partie 6 :

Un bruit écoeurant de déchirure parvint aux oreilles de Jenkins et le jeune trooper, vivement, se saisit d'une arme.

De la base des nuques des deux pilotes, surgirent deux minuscules insectes araignées. Les deux bestioles, agitant leurs pinces, tournèrent leurs yeux vitreux et globuleux dans la direction de Carl. Celui-ci, pressant la gachette, envoya une rafale meutrière sur les deux insectes et les neutralisa.

Rapidement, il extirpa un pilote inconscient de son siège et prit la place de ce dernier.

« -Tiens bon, mon ange ! » Murmura Jenkins, en entrant de nouvelles coordonnées dans l'ordinateur de bord.

La navette vira, plongea dans l'atmosphère de Klendathu et dans une vitesse vertigineuse, survola un paysage désolé et chaotique.

…..

« -Repli ! Hurla Razack, en ne cessant de tirer. Gossard et Florès, libérez Higgins et emmenez-le en lieux sûr ! »

Dizzy s'empressa de libérer le jeune journaliste de ses liens et aidé de Gossard, elle tenta de l'emmener vers la sortie. Rico, Doc et T'Phaï les couvrirent, en attirant à eux les Arachnides.

Submergés par le nombre, acculés vers le renfoncement d'une paroi, Razack et ses troopers approchèrent de plusieurs cocons.

Doc, jetant un bref coup d'œil sur ces cocons, aperçut les silhouettes de l'escouade du lieutenant Cissy.

L'escouade, entière, était momifiée et dans un état de stase approfondi.

« -Lieutenant ! Fit Doc, en continuant d'éliminer le plus d'insectes possible. Que faisons-nous d'eux ? »

Gene, serrant des dents, ordonna :

« -On s'occupera d'eux plus tard ! Cela ne servira à rien de les délivrer maintenant ! Rico, tentez une percée ! »

Rico, épaulant son arme, visa le plafond, chercha une cible et retenant son souffle, tira. Des stalactites se détachèrent de la voute et s'écroulèrent sur les Arachnides, transperçant leurs carapaces.

« -Doc, libérez l'escouade Bêta ! Fit Razack, en maintenant les autres Arachnides à distance. Vite ! »

La situation semblait s'éclaircir pour l'équipe Alpha : L'escouade Bêta, après injection d'un anti-venin, fut prompt à retrouver sa capacité de combat. Il restait peu d'insectes en état de combattre et Rico avait réussi à dégager un passage vers la sortie.

Soudain, un cri épouvantable alerta les troopers. C'était Dizzy qui avait hurlé !

« -Non ! Laissez-le ! » Protesta la jeune femme, rageusement.

…..

Une énorme masse se tenait devant Gossard et Florès qui, prêt à agir, reculaient pas à pas. Elle possédait plusieurs pattes et serrait Higgins, toujours inconscient, entre deux d'entre elles.

Elle avançait, utilisant le jeune journaliste comme bouclier humain. Dizzy et Gossard, vigilants, ne la quittaient pas des yeux et évitaient de faire des gestes brusques.

« -Il faut faire quelque chose ! Informa Doc, dans un chuchotement. Higgins est très affaibli et il ne survivra pas, sans des soins appropriés. Lui et sn bébé… »

La dernière phrase de Doc faillit faire lâcher son automatique au lieutenant Razack qui, se détournant vers son médecin, l'interrogea du regard. Un Arachnide profita de la distraction du trooper pour le transpercer mais une rafale de tir coupa l'insecte en deux.

« -Voilà pour m'avoir momifiée ! » Lança Cissy, en abattant d'autres insectes.

Avec l'aide de l'escouade Bêta au complet, Gene et ses troopers finirent par isoler la reine des Arachnides. Celle-ci brandit Higgins, bien haut devant elle et se fraya un passage vers un tunnel. Subitement, elle se raidit et se figea.

« -On ne touche pas à mes deux amours ! » Menaça la voix claire de Jenkins.

Rico, surpris, s'élança vers Carl dont le visage était l'expression d'une fureur immense et d'une concentration intense. Il stoppa, devinant qu'une lutte, de quelque nature qu'elle fut, s'était engagée entre son ami et la reine.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Jenkins et la reine des Arachnides s'engagent dans une lutte où l'enjeu est Higgins et son enfant.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 7 :

Les Arachnides s'étaient figés et leurs attentions se focalisaient, immobiles, sur le duel engagé entre l'humain télépathe et leur reine.

Les troopers retenaient leurs souffles, devinant que l'issue de ce conflit interstellaire dépendait de leur ami et camarade Jenkins.

Gossard, mine de rien, se rapprocha de Cissy qui, elle aussi, se passionnait pour la bataille silencieuse se déroulant devant ses yeux. Consciente de la présence du jeune caporal, elle eut juste un sourire. Sourire qui fut ,immédiatement, interprêté comme un signe d'encouragement.

Rico, en tête de l'escouade, à quelques mètres de son ami, suivait les expressions imperceptibles de Carl. Avec anxiété, il nota les traits tendus et les rides de douleur autour des yeux de Jenkins. Horrifié, il vit Carl plier un genoux à terre, comme cédant sous un poids invisible et grimacer de souffrance.

« -Carl ! Fit Rico, en voulant intervenir et mettre fin à cette lutte. Arrête ou tu vas mourir ! »

Mais soudainement, Jenkins se releva, mordit, avec violence, sa lèvre inférieure et l'expression de ses yeux se durcit.

Du sang goutta de l'entaille que le jeune télépathe s'était infligé lui-même.

« -Non … Murmura-t-il, dans un souffle. Non... Non ! Vous ne l'aurez pas ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Ils ne vous serviront pas à asservir l'humanité ! Non ! »

Dans un cri de rage absolu, Jenkins se redressa de tout son être et les poings serrés, l'air résolu et meurtrier, il s'avança vers la reine.

…..

La reine se recula, en proie à une terreur visible pour les troopers et tenta de mettre une distance entre le télépathe et elle.

Lâchant brusquement Higgins, elle se faufila vers un tunnel souterrain et se sauva dans une vitesse fabuleuse.

Carl ne la suivit pas. Il inspira, profodément et plusieurs fois. Essayant de refaire surface et de se débarrasser de la haine en lui.

Son regard se posa sur Robert et la tension nerveuse disparut au profit d'un sentiment qui adoucit son visage.

« -Robert ! Fit Carl, en s'agenouillant vers son amant. C'est fini, mon ange ! Je suis là ! Doc ! »

Les troopers, abasourdis par la manière dont s'était achevé le duel entre Jenkins et la reine, se secouèrent, mentalement, et accoururent vers leurs deux amis.

Les Aarachnides, dans une fuite éperdue, s'étaient sauvés et plus rien ne menaçait l'escouade de Razak et de Cissy.

« -Il lui faut une transfusion d'urgence ! Diagnostiqua Doc, qui auscultait le jeune journaliste. Je ne peux rien pour lui ! Il faut le ramener au vaisseau ! »

Carl fixa, intensément, le médecin et demanda :

« -Tu pourrais procéder à l'opération dans la navette médicale ? Il y a le matériel nécessaire, Doc. Allons-y ! »

Doc eut une grimace de mauvais augure. Il secoua de la tête, avant de déclarer :

« -Ok, ok ! Mais le culot de sang…Tu veux le trouver où ? »

Carl foudroya Doc, de ses yeux vifs et furieux et l'attrapant au col, amena le médecin près de lui. Rico et Florès essayèrent de s'interposer.

« -On perd du temps à discuter ! Cracha Carl, son regard dans celui de Doc. Je suis donneur universel et s'il le faut, je lui donnerai tout mon sang ! Alors, on y va ! »

Razak intervint, sèchement :

« -Jenkins, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes un « roughneck » ! Lâchez-le ! »

Carl sembla revenir à lui et sans une excuse, emporta Higgins sur le chemin de la navette. En silence, les troopers lui emboitèrent le pas.

….

Assis dans la navette médicale qui les ramenait vers la flotte, les troopers discutaient, évacuant le stress et la tension dus à l'opération de sauvetage de leurs camarades.

Cissy, sollicitée par le lieutenant Razak, expliquait comment elle et son escouade avaient survécu à l'explosion de leur navette.

« -La navette n' a pas été touchée. Fit-elle, les sourcils et perplexes. Les pilotes ont changé de cap et nous ont déposés sur Klendathu, sans que nous ne pouvions y faire grand-chose. Là, des Arachnides nous ont encerclés et emmenés dans la grotte. Apparemment, ces saletés de cafards se sont emparés des cerveaux des pilotes ! »

Razak écoutait, attentivement et paraissait songeur et soucieux.

« -Nous avons été victimes de manipulation mentale de la part de la reine ! Devina-t-il, gravement. Sicon doit être mis au courant de cela : Les pouvoirs de la reine sont immenses et peuvent menacer l'intégrité des esprits de nos hommes siceux-ci sont trop près de Klendathu. »

Les conversations cessèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Razak et Cissy. Leurs propriétaires assimilaient ces informations, gardant leurs réflexions pour eux.

« -L'enfant de Carl et de Robert avait sûrement un rôle à jouer. Supposa Rico, en lançant un coup d'œil dans la direction de son ami. Cela expliquerait l'acharnement des Arachnides à capturer Higgins vivant. »

Les paroles de Rico ne rencontrèrent que le mutisme de Carl qui, pâle et appuyé contre la capsule de soin, couvait son amant d'un regard plein d'amour et protecteur.

Le jeune télépathe ignora, ostensiblement, les interrogations muettes des troopers au sujet d'un phénomène biologique et physiologiquement impossible.

Le fait que Robert, un homme, pusse porter un bébé.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

Comment Robert peut-il porter un enfant ?

Réponse dans cette ultime partie !

Bonne lecture !

Partie finale :

Robert, à demi-assis sur son lit d'infirmerie, écoutait les bavardages de l'escouade Alpha et souriant distraitement, il porta toute son attention à Carl qui, à ses côtés, lui tenait la main.

Le jeune journaliste, encore pâle, était ébloui par l'amour immense lue dans le regard si bleu de son petit-ami et ressentait la chaleur de cette affection lui chauffer le cœur.

« -Il faut que nous parlions, Jenkins. Décida Razak qui, d'un bref signe de la tête, ordonna aux autres troopers de sortir. Higgins, vous aussi, mon garçon. Nous devons régler certains détails concernant …Votre état. »

Les autres troopers, non sans un coup d'œil éloquent vers le journaliste, les laissèrent seuls.

Higgins, ne comprenant rien, manifesta son étonnement sur les dernières paroles du lieutenant. Ses sourcils se fronçèrent, signe de perplexité.

Il se tourna vers Carl qui le contemplait, avec une gravité intense. Cela provoqua des frissons d'angoisse chez le jeune paper-boy.

« -Que se passe-t-il, Carl ? Voulut savoir Robert, d'un ton incertain et plein d'appréhension. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »

Il trembla en songeant que peut-être les Arachnides avaient pu lui faire subir des expériences.

Carl, percevant les pensées du brun, le prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui murmura les mots les plus doux qu'ils pussent exister au monde.

« -Vous devez retourner sur Terre, Higgins. Fit le lieutenant Razak, sans brutalité. La Sicon vous transfert dans une unité de soin, afin de s'assurer de votre bien-être et de votre sécurité. Ainsi que celle de la Terre. »

La panique menaça de submerger le jeune Robert dont la détresse et l'angoisse transparurent sur son visage.

Secoué par ce qu'il venait de vivre avec la reine des Arachnides, traumatisé et connaissant la réputation des unités de soin de la Sicon, Higgins chercha à s'arracher des bras de Carl.

« -Non, lieutenant ! Supplia Robert, d'une voix poignante. S'il vous plait, ne me livrez pas à eux ! Puis, je ne comprends pas ! Quelle danger puis-je être pour la Terre ? Carl, ne m'abandonne pas ! »

Le lieutenant Razak et Jenkins se consultèrent du regard et sans un mot, le leader de l'escouade Alpha s'en alla de la chambre.

…

« -Mon aimé, écoute-moi. Dit Carl, tendrement, en rivant son regard à celui de Robert. Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Higgins opina de la tête, sans hésitation. Avec une curiosité indéniable, il vit son amant s'approcher de lui, poser une main sur son ventre et apposer son front sur le sien.

Une vague de chaleur pleine d'amour irradia de Carl et enveloppa le jeune Higgins dont une paix confinant à une plénitude envahit son âme et son corps.

Les traits du journaliste se détendirent et brusquement, une émotion, teintée de surprise émerveillée, fit monter des larmes aux yeux de Robert.

Comment avait-il pu ignorer le petit être qui commençait à pousser en lui ? Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune brun quand il ressentit l'appel de son fils et le lien de communication, qui se constituait entre Carl, l'enfant et lui.

Robert sut que son fils avait cherché à entrer en communication avec lui et avait tenté de le protéger de la Reine des Arachnides, en bloquant l'accès aux pensées du jeune journaliste.

Tout comme le jour sur Tesca où Carl avait perçu l'appel télépatique de secours de leur enfant alors qu'Higgins s'était retrouvé acculé par les insectes.

Carl, plus réceptif et plus sensible, avait entendu les tentatives de contact de leur futur enfant. Il avait aussi saisi le motif de l'intérêt de la Reine pour Higgins et le bébé aux dons et aux pouvoirs immenses : Cloner le patrimoine génétique de l'enfant et le distribuer à la progéniture de la Reine auraient permis aux Arachindes de créer une armée d'insectes aux pouvoirs incommensurables.

Robert perçut une onde douce se propager dans son esprit et dans une lumière éclatante, il eut la réponse à sa question : Son fils lui disait que des forces dans l'Univers avaient permis sa naissance miraculeuse et que celui-ci avait désiré naitre pour concrétiser l'amour inconditionnel entre les deux hommes.

Carl, délicatement, mit fin à la fusion de leurs deux esprits et les deux amoureux, revenant à la réalité, se contentèrent de se contempler. En silence.

…..

La flotte entière traquait le vaisseau de la Reine qui s'était enfuie de Klendathu. Selon Carl, celle-ci se dirigeait vers la planête Terre et il était urgent de la stopper avant qu'elle ne débuta l'invasion de la Terre.

L'escouade Alpha et Bêta occupaient leur temps d'inactivité par des entrainements intensifs de musculation et de simulation de combat.

Depuis qu'elles avaient combattu, ensemble, la Reine des Arachnides, les deux escouades étaient devenues bien proches et ce rapprochement était, certainement, facilité par la romance qui se dessinait entre un caporal et le leader de l'unité Bêta…

Puis les membres de ces deux escouades partageaient le même secret au sujet de l'état de Robert qui avait été transféré dans une unité de soin de la Sicon.

Le lieutenant Razak, avec l'accord des deux parents, les avait briéfé sur le mystère de la conception de l'enfant à venir.

Il fallut deux bons mois pour que les informations furent digérées et acceptées par les deux escouades entières…

« -Courrier ! Annonça un jeune trooper, avec des petits paquets dans es mains. Rico, pour vous ! Dizzy pour vous ! »

Avec une hâte et un ravissement évidents, les troopers appelés s'emparèrent de leur courrier et s'isolèrent dans un coin pour les lire. A la grande déception de Carl, il n'y eut aucune missive pour lui.

Le jeune trooper se mordit la lèvre inférieure, stressé par le fait que cela faisait bientôt un mois que Robert ne lui avait plus écrit.

Rico, voyant la détresse de son meilleur ami, vint lui tapoter, gentiement, l'épaule.

« -Ne t'en fais pas. Rassura-t-il, doucement. Je suis sûr que tout va bien pour notre paper-boy. »

Touché par le soutien de son ami, Carl finit par lui sourire et se remit à ses exercises physiques.

« -Un appel depuis la Terre pour l'officier Jenkins ! » Lança une voix, par l'interphone.

Sans se faire prier deux fois, suivis par ses compagnons d'arme, Carl se pressa vers la salle des télécommunications.

….

Inspirant profondément, Carl mit l'écran en route et se figea, les yeux écarquillés…D'émerveillement.

Sur l'écran, Higgins, en tenue d'hôpital, l'air pâle et épuisé, lui souriait tendrement et tenant dans ses bras un bébé minuscule et adorable.

Tous les troopers s'immobilisèrent et demeurèrent admiratifs et attendris devant le petit bout de vie enveloppé dans une chaude couverture de laine bleue.

« -Bonjour, Carl. Fit Robert, avec chaleur et tendresse. Je te présente ton fils. »

Avec délicatesse, le jeune brun positionna le bébé ,profondément endormi , face à l'écran pour que Carl puisse mieux apercevoir les traits de son enfant.

Le bébé avait les cheveux chatains sables et ressemblait à Carl par ses traits fins. Le nourrison, comme pressentant la présence de son autre père, ouvrit les yeux et Carl retint son souffle :

C'était le même regard de Robert et ses magnifiques yeux bruns, intelligents et curieux.

« -Il est magnifique ! Murmura Jenkins, fasciné, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de son bébé. Magnifique… »

Les autres troopers, d'un commun accord, se décidèrent de partir pour laisser de l'intimité aux jeunes parents.

« -Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Carl, en étudiant le visage épuisé de son amour. La Sicon ne te traite pas trop comme un animal de laboratoire ? »

Une immense fierté envahit Jenkins lorsque Robert l'informa que leur fils l'avait protégé jusqu'à sa naissance, créant un bouclier mental contre les intrusions des autres télépathes.

Ainsi les pensées de Robert avaient été préservées, à la grande consternation des techniciens de laboratoire.

« -Il veut être appelé Carl Bobby Junior. Fit Robert, d'une voix timide et douce. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Carl resta silencieux, un long moment, mettant au supplice le jeune Robert avant de sourire amoureusement :

« -Cela me plait bien. »

A la lueur amusée dans les yeux bleus de Carl, Higgins sut que ce dernier l'avait fait volontairement « mijoté ».

Lentement, avec douceur, Robert se pencha vers l'écran et apposa une de ses mains.

« -Tu me manques, Carl. Déclara le jeune journaliste, gravement. Prends soin de toi, mon amour. Je voudrai que Carl Bobby Junior connaisse le bonheur d'être serré dans tes bras. »

Presqu'avec solennité et timidité, Carl superposa sa paume sur celle d'Higgins et les deux hommes, pendant une éternité, ne dirent mot, ne communiquant que par le regard.

Leurs mains se pressèrent contre l'écran, voulant effacer la vitre et la distance qui les séparaient.

« -Je te le promets, mon amour. Fit Carl, d'un ton ferme et rassurant. Je te promets aussi ceci : Je ferai, tout ce qu'il faudra, pour que notre fils ne soit obligé de porter l'uniforme comme ses deux parents. »

A cette promesse, Robert eut un sourire de gratitude et tandis que les deux amoureux se contemplèrent, Carl Bobby Junior cala son visage ,plus confortablement, contre le torse de son papa et s'endormit paisiblement.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
